What you needed
by lynnstormfiction
Summary: Evan has been opening his window to dylan every night for two weeks now. But this time something is different. Not really a slash but it has hints!


A/N

Just wanted to try out my first one shot.

If its horrible than you have my deepest apologies.

My husband kept coming at me with ufc gloves trying to get me to fight with him.

If its not our child its him.

But there's always a distraction.

Blame them for any mistakes

(I do not own "South Park or anything that goes with it! And yes I still call them Dylan and Evan because I don't like there real names)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"tap tap tap" He wakes up to the noise and rolls out of bed. He should be used to this because it's been going on for about two weeks now. Every night he hears the tapping and every night he lets the one responsible for it crawl threw his window and into his bed. But this time it's different. "Evan, I'm sorry if I woke you up again." He says as he stands at the open window. "No you didn't, I was up reading. Not a big deal." The taller of the boys says even though he knows it's a lie. He looks over the smaller one and can see the bags forming under his eyes. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" Evan asks. But the younger Goth just shakes his head and looks at the floor. "Dylan this has been going on for two weeks now, I don't care. I actually enjoy when you come over to keep company. But do you need to talk about this?" Evan tells him, he really doesn't mind him coming over, it just worries him. "Yea its just, can we lay down. I'm actually pretty tired tonight." Evan huffs out a breath and nods his head. As Dylan starts taking off his purple shoes, he opens a drawer and pulls out a pack of ciggs, takes on out and slides into the bed near the wall. Once Dylan is out of his shoes and cardigan he climbs in the bed as well and holds his hand out for the smoke. They sit there in silence passing it back and forth until it burns down to the filter. Evan snuffs it out on his window sill and lays down pulling the covers up over his shoulders. After about thirty minutes of just laying there listening to his best friend breath in his bed he hears him ask "If your still awake I really need to.. talk" His voice is just above a whisper and it cracked on the last word. Evan thinks about just fake sleeping so he doesn't have to see Dylan like this, but once he feels the bed slightly shaking and hears his friends un even breathing he rolls over and looks at him. Something is wrong; he has never seen Dylan like this before. Both of his hands are covering his face and he's curled into himself. He thought he knew sadness but seeing his best friend one of the only people he cares about in this world breaking down in front of him, its like a knife in your chest. Evan slowly reached his hand out and grabs a hold of his shoulder. Dylan un covers his eyes and looks at his friend who has nothing but worry and concern sketched into his normally apathetic face. "Ugh-uh, I just .. I ..oh fuck Evan." He sobs and feels himself being embraced. Evans eyes widen as he took his crying friend into his arms. He's never had to deal with this before, Dylan's always been able to handle what ever this shity world has done to him. But something bad is hurting him. He takes his hand an runs it threw his black and red hair while whispering soothing words into his ear. "hey, hey, calm down dyl, I got you, your okay now" He could feel Dylan's hands griping tightly onto his black night shirt and he starts to rub his back. After a few minutes Dylan calms down and starts to speak "Tomorrows three years Evan" his voice is mumbled threw Evans chest but as soon as he hears it he knows what its about. He tightens his grip on Dylan . " Oh dyl, I know. I'm sorry; I should have known this was coming." He says apologizing to his hurting friend. "I miss her so bad, it's the deepest pain I have ever felt. And I don't like it.. At all" Evan pulls back Dylan's face and looks him into the eyes, " I know it hurts Dylan. But make the bad pain a good kind. Don't think about her not being here anymore. Think about how proud she would be to see who you are today. How even though life has put you threw hell and back that you are still a strong minded individual." Dylan was just staring at him in amassment and the tears started to slow down so Evan decided to continue. "She would really love the guy you are Dylan. I mean she's the one who introduced us to poetry while we were still in diapers. I know for a fact she would be blown away with some of your writings, I know they blow me away. So stop crying, and smile because even though she's not here in this world with us, your going to meet her again one day, and until then you are making her a very proud and happy mother." Evan finished his rant and looked at Dylan to see his tears dried up and a small smile upon his face. "You know how conformist you sounded right there, don't you?" Evan rolled his eyes but smiled back at his long time friend "Yea but you needed it, I mean it worked right?" he asked. "Yea it did, and you are right about everything. Sometimes im so obsessed with all of the bad I forget to remember the good. It still hurts you know, but ill get threw it in one piece. Especially if I have you by my side." Evan felt his face grew warm but he just playfully smirked saying "Now who's conformist hmm?" Dylan just flicked his bangs and laughed. Evan reached over him to the night stand and Dylan froze locking eyes with him. "I know were getting all sentimental here Ev, but uhm I'm not ready for all of uh this." He said with a blush crawling up his face. Evan just smirked and said "fine more fun for me then" Dylan sucked in a deep breath and Evan sat back up showing his hand holding a cigg pack and lighter. Dylan looked over to the table beside him and then back to Evan who winked at him and laughed while lighting up a cigarette, "freaking ass" He muttered but took the smoke that Evan passed "Yea but you love me." Evan says while blowing up smoke. Dylan just flicked his hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath of the cigarette while playfully pushing his best friends shoulder. This world may be cruel. But he always had the older Goth to replace the warmth that was left cold in his heart.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed my first one shot!

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
